


Grateful

by Anonymous



Series: MartinElias Week 2020 [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: It's just kissing but it's not discussed prior, Kissing, M/M, Prison, dub con?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Why the man had visiting rights was beyond him, honestly, but he supposed he was grateful. Grateful to see Elias accompanied by guards as he was walked into the room. Grateful to see him dressed up in the god-awful outfit. Grateful to see him brought down a peg.Of course, he was still as smug as ever, so the last point was only partly true but it was the thought that counts.Written for MartinElias Week 2020. The prompt was Prison.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard
Series: MartinElias Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045629
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous, MartinElias Week 2020





	Grateful

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by [this art](https://dadforplaid.tumblr.com/post/637060385777844224/i-learned-how-they-dress-high-escape-risk) which has my crying because apparently, that's how they dress high escape risk prisoners in the UK, and I cannot get it out of my mind.

He didn’t know why he decided to visit Elias. There was no reason for it: he didn’t have any questions he needed answered (well, at least, not by him), he didn’t have anything he needed to tell him, he didn’t have the time really to go visit him what with Peter shoving everything off onto him. But he wanted to see him. He didn’t want to admit it, but he wanted to see Elias.

Why the man had visiting rights was beyond him, honestly, but he supposed he was grateful. Grateful to see Elias accompanied by guards as he was walked into the room. Grateful to see him dressed up in the god-awful outfit. Grateful to see him brought down a peg.

Of course, he was still as smug as ever, so the last point was only partly true but it was the thought that counts.

“Martin, I didn’t expect for you to come visit again so soon. What can I do for you?”

It was a simple question but he didn’t know what to say. He had been prepared. The last time he had come to see him, he was prepared. He didn’t take any of Elias’ bullshit, he didn’t fall to any of his machinations. He was prepared.

He was not prepared this time, however. He had left the Institute after work and without even realising it, he was on his way to the prison. There was no planning prior, no reason to come except that he simply wanted to see Elias.

Elias gave a polite cough to get his attention since his question hadn’t been answered and Martin just glared at him. 

“Very well then, I am more than content to just Look at you.”

“Would you just shut up?”

“You’re irritable today. Peter getting on your nerves? I wouldn’t blame you; he does that.”

“Do you ever listen to anyone besides yourself?”

“Oh, I listen certainly, I just-” That was it, Martin stood up and leaned across the table, doing the only thing he could think of to get Elias to stop talking: kissing him.

Elias wasn’t nearly as startled by it as Martin had hoped for. In fact, he leaned into it immediately, as if he’d been waiting for it. Bastard probably was. But Martin found that he really didn’t mind that much. It made it seem less like a compulsive decision, less like a mistake.

It was brief and Martin quickly pulled away. 

“Well, I suppose that’s one way to get me to stop talking. Can’t say I’m averse to it.”

Neither was Martin, unfortunately, gratefully. He abruptly stood up and walked to the door. It was all a bit much.

“Leaving already? Shame. I hope I’ll be seeing you again soon, Martin, especially if our next meeting goes the same way.”

He didn’t spare a glance back to Elias as he left, but the memory of the event played in his head the entire ride back to his flat and all the rest of the day. Perhaps there was a reason to visit Elias every now and then. At least he had something to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed feel free to leave a kudo/comment!


End file.
